criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Angel of Darkness/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Arrest the killer now! ''Nellie Forester'': It's over David, we know you killed Larry, all the evidence points to you! Nellie: You thought you were smart and uncatchable so you toyed around with us but in the end that was your downfall! ''David Paris'': I honestly expected you to arrest me sooner, for a while I actually thought I got away with it... Nellie: So you're just going to confess like that? No arguing? No lying? David: Why would I do that? You clearly have me figured out. Yes, I killed the guy. Nellie: Why did you do it? Are you this 'Angel' that Omar and Tabitha talked about? I have so many questions... David: I see you're a curious girl, but don't believe I'll tell you anything about the Brotherhood. David: And it would never have to be this way if that stupid janitor interrupted my plans! Nellie: If you won't tell us anything about the Brotherhood would you at least explain why you killed Mr. Chapson? David: Why not, I have nothing to lose at this point. David: We needed to show dominance, we needed to make sure the city is afraid of us, so we decided to take down an entire district! David: My plan was perfect, I modified the flare gun and received an explosive from a friend of mine in another district. David: I planted the bomb in the garden and was ready to detonate it from a safe distance, but that's when that janitor guy showed up! David: I knew that he would bring me to the police or something, so I had to silence him. David: After I shot him, I drank some tea to calm my nerves and proceeded with my plan. David: The problem was that because of the flare I already fired, the police and fire brigade were already contacted so I had to try to get rid of the evidence quickly! David: In the end, I failed to get away with it and you caught me... Nellie: What about the brainwashing, was that your doing as well? David: Yes, I developed the technique together with Omar. With my controlling mind and his knowledge in psychology, we created something that could have been unstoppable! David: But that doesn't matter now, our plan has already been set in motion! You can't stop us, we will control this futile city! Nellie: I don't know how big the Brotherhood really is, but the truth is that one of your little operations has been shut down and the rest will now follow! You're under arrest! ''Judge Anemone'': Everyone settle down and be quiet! Let's get this over with quickly, I couldn't find a babysitter so my children are home alone and I would like to get back there too. Judge Anemone: Mr. David Paris, you are standing trial for the murder of Larry Chapson alongside charges of arson and vandalism of an entire district! How do you plead? David: Guilty as charged your honor! You might think locking me away was an achievement but you will soon learn that this attack was just a spark of the fire that will consume this city! Judge Anemone: You sound just like your friend Omar who was here just a few days ago, that makes it a lot easier for me to decide on your sentence! Judge Anemone: David Paris, for the murder of Larry Chapson and the many other crimes you caused, this court hereby sentences you to life in prison without parole! This will make sure you won't be able to harm this city ever again! David: That's what you think! You can't stop us, the Brotherhood will take over as we should have 300 years ago! Just try to stop us! Loss of Heart and Soul (6/6) Category:Dialogues